


Behind Closed Doors

by harrymeme



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom
Genre: BoyxBoy, Gay, M/M, i dunno i think we're going to hell, larry - Freeform, maybe something along the lines of sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 10:50:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2188944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harrymeme/pseuds/harrymeme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three years, three years of this feeling. Louis was sure that after the first year, this petty crush he felt on his best mate, Harry, would've disappeared. But after three years, the feeling is still dwelling inside him, and he has to hide it. The only thing that's difficult is in front of the cameras, Louis is a stone with a painted smile, Harry doesn't come near him, but when the cameras are off, and they are behind closed doors, there isn't a moment that Harry isn't touching Louis in some way. Whether it be holding hands, having his legs on Harry's lap, cuddling, whatever it is, they are always touching in some way. Harry seems to not have any feelings for Louis, but like all good things, it's come slow. Louis has weaseled<br/>his way into Harry's heart and Harry isn't about to push him out. He likes Louis there. Now, Harry can't quite say he loves Louis, but he is falling, and he's falling quickly. He'd just wish he knew that Louis was there to catch him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Louis felt a tingled go down his spine, a long finger trails down his back and he shivers. He peeked his eyes open, his head was laying over a fluffy pillow as white, clean light filtered through the hotel rooms sliding doors. He felt a little nip of a nail on his shoulder and he rolled over. His aqua eyes were met with emerald ones.  
"Morning..." Louis whispered. His voice was soft an low, having had dropped suddenly a few months ago. It still had that adorable twinkle in it but not as feminine anymore.  
"Morning Lou. Ready for the concert?" Harry said back, already woken up all the way.  
No. No he was not. Louis was exhausted, his eyes barely stayed open without him drinking three cups of coffee. "Yeah." Louis whispered.  
"GUYS GET UP!" Liam shouted into the room. He was wearing sweat pants and a t shirt, his hair still a little messy.  
"Yeah yeah, we're up." Louis whined and sat up. He stretched his arms high up into the room, his shirt rides up a little in the process. Louis then stood up and went to his suitcase and pulled out some grey briefs, black skinnies, and a t shirt with the words "Just another social casuality" written on it. He felt a pair of eyes staring at him but he dared not turn to see who's. He quickly pulled changed into the skinny jeans. A snicker is released from behind Louis and he spins around.  
"What?" he asks Harry, assuming the snicker was produced from him.  
"Nothing, your bum is just so cute that's all." Harry smiles cheekily.  
"Ohmigod.." Louis trails off, his face flushes with embarassment and pulls the shirt on.  
Why would Harry even been staring at his bum? He normally looks away as soon as Louis catches him, but this time he was up front with Louis. He didn't even look the least bit embarassed that he was caught. Maybe Louis was just over thinking this all, Louis did have a good butt, most girls would kill to get it. Still, no straight boy stares at his best friends butt in the morning.  
"Louis, come on. We're going to be late at the signing." Harry urged.  
"Yeah yeah." Louis spoke as he quickly brushed his teeth and fixed his hair a little. Once he thought he was presentable, he slipped out of the bathroom to be met with Harry's large hand on the small of his back. He felt Harry's hand slide under his shirt so their skin touched. Harry's hand was warm and covered a good portion of Louis' lower back. A small smile appeared on Louis' lips before he wiped it off and climbed into the car. Niall, Liam, and Zayn all had their own cars, but a year ago, Louis and Harry insisted that they share a car. Harry had to do most of the talking though, Louis' mind was zipping too fast from one thought to another.  
Louis sat on the seat and felt the body that he's memorized slide next to him. Louis new everything about Harry, every pressure point, every soft spot he had. One night they both had gotten really drunk after a party and came back the hotel room. Harry had pinned Louis against the wall and done things to him. Needless to say, the night ended with both boys lacking clothing, touching each other everywhere just to find their weaknesses. Louis' mind snapped out of its zone and he peeked over at Harry who was typing on his phone. Within seconds, Louis' phone went off with the ring of twitter and he pulled it up.  
'@harrystyles: @louistomlinson whatcha thinking about love? xx'  
'@louistomlinson: @harrystyles just the concert mate, no worries x' Louis responded with. Harry could tell there was something wrong with him, which means he wasn't hiding it well enough. When Louis thinks, he zones out, his jaw goes slack and his eyes glazes over. Louis did that a lot, even during concerts and most of the time Liam has to snap him out of it.  
Louis leaned his head against Harry's shoulder, he smiled as Harry's arm found it way around Louis' slim waist. He could get used to this, Harry holding him, touching him. What he couldn't get used to is when they got in the public eye how Harry suddenly retracted everything. Louis doesn't even know what he's thinking. There's no way Harry will ever love him how he wish he would. Louis can't even tell Harry how he feels about him. He isn't quite sure what the feeling is, but he knows that when he's around Harry, everything seems a bit better.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skinny love that's all I gotta say.

See the thing is Harry didn't exactly know what he felt for Louis. Everything was just so confusing. Starting at the beginnings on XFactor they've always got on really well, even moved in together at the ages of 16 and 19. You could say they have a special relationship, unlike any of the other boys. Even the fans noticed, taking it as far as morphing their names together making the name 'Larry Stylinson'. You either believed it was a romance or bromance (romance seemed to had won). As time elapsed the name spreaded like wildfire. Everyone would tease em about it till fans started to do the same with the other boys names but even then it was more prominent. Harry and Louis always had been touchy-touchy, attached at the hip, inseparable. At times yes they'd discussed mutal feelings but some how with all the pressure and work with making the album and etc they just never built off it, they didn't label their relationship so technically they've never dated. Lately Harry had been worrying about the night they stumbled in the room in a drunk state pratically all over eachother, eager to get into pants. 

That night made Harry feel relieved, as if the heavy load on his chest had been lifted. To him it was like Louis hadn't lost feelings in other words a verification. He woke up feeling pleased that Louis hadn't left but stayed wrapped up in his embrance untill they had to get up for the day. That day or the next one and the days after that they still hadn't talked about what happened, Louis didn't even make a effort to and that kind of worried the younger boy. He even tried starting it off but Louis shyed it away changing the subject. Regret was something Harry rarely felt; he tried to mean everything he did, but in this incident it was hard trying to put it off as anything but a mistake. He was torn, half of him wanted to comfront Louis and the other half wanted to stay shut like a closed book and hopefully wish he'd lose his feelings for the older boy as soon as possible. Though he knew it wouldn't be thay easy when those feelings grown over a span of three years. A lot of things were going on with concerts and signings and traveling which worn him out faster than he thought it would so he stayed to himself, not talking much to anyone. The other boys catched on to Harry's sudden change of mood over the past days and they were concerned on why he wasn't his cheeky merry self. Zayn was the first to speak on it. "You alright mate?"  
Harry fiddled with his phone responding with a quick yes looking else where than his eyes. "You know I'm here for you, all of us are." Zayn said walking to sit on the opposite couch. Harry sighed loudly "Yes, I know that," "I just don't want to be bothered right now okay." With that said Harry got up and made his way to his bed. He then put his headphone buds in and responsed to a few mentions on twitter and messages before finally drifting off into a deep slumber. 

Harry woke up to someone shaking him gently, it was Louis. Harry hated how he could make his heartbeat accelerate just by a simple touch or how he managed to give him mini heart attacks with his beauty or get him stiff as a rock when he teased him. Harry wanted him so fucking badly in every possible way, if only everything were as easy as it sounds. Harry was fully awoke when Louis pulled him out the bed by his long giraffe leg in one swift motion. "C'mon we have to go and eat, get dressed and head out."Harry got up and looked around noticing they were the only two on the bus. "Why didn't you wake me up earlier?" Harry said a bit annoyed. "Well.. you just look so cute when you sleep, you look just like a newborn baby." Louis said grabbing both of his cheeks and pinching them. They both stared at eachother breaking out into giggles, Harry couldn't help but grin dimples popping out and blush at the cute remark. Louis smilied and said quickly "Alright I'm leaving." feeling a little weak because of the youngers boy sexy grin making his way to the front of the bus. Harry may or may not had looked at the swing of the older boy's hips and bum while it jiggled when he walked away but that's only for Harry to know. Later on that day the boys chilled out on there free day. Paul ended up renting hotel rooms for the night so as the day came to a end they all went there usual ways and called it a night. Of course this wasn't the best idea with him and Louis sharing a bed with how's he's acting lately but he's too tired to switch with one of the boys. Harry toed his boots off and stripped down to his briefs wordlessly then finally getting under the covers. Louis hopped in the shower. Harry layed staring at the celing mind drifting to how good Louis probably looks right now wet, naked and soaping his self up. His cock throbbed hotly in his pants, fuck. A couple minutes later the door of the bathroom opened presenting a naked Louis with a towel wrapped around his hips (which didn't help the aching in his tightened briefs.) Harry turned onto his stomach and closed his eyes to look as if he were asleep. A little omp slipped out his mouth when he slowly rutted into the matress while Louis walked over to his bag getting a pair of black topman briefs out and putting them on. He then pulled the sheets back and climbed in on the left side of the bed. Harry halted his movements, laying completely still. "Goodnight H." Louis said kissing the back of Harry's head and yawning loudly. Harry smiled feeling his heart swell. After 15 minutes he could hear Louis snoring softly, feeling relieved so he could finally get rid of his hard-on. Harry mind drifted for a moment for the 2nd time tonight thinking about how he was gonna eventually have to talk to Lou about everything because he's tired of playing up the charade. Harry was brought back when he heard a low moan and rustling sheets. Harry turns around, eyes traveling to his face noting how its twisted up in pleasure and his arm moving slowly under the covers. "Oh fuck me, please Harry." Louis says breathlessly gripping the bed sheets roughly with his free hand, and in that moment Harry skin feels on fire. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey hey its Sash (3words-larryisreal)  
> On mobile sorry if any mistakes. Typed this in a short amount of time, I'll be adding more in a bit.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, Louis stirred in his sleep. He felt a larger body shuffle next to him and his eyes peeked open. Harry was curled up right before him, Louis couldn't help but say, "Awh..." As Louis sat up however, he felt some sticky substance on his hand and lower stomach. He folded back the sheets that were on him and looked at his chest. Dried cum was all over his hand and his hips. He shot out of the bed, landing with a loud thud. He heard a low groan as Harry sat up.  
"Louis...What are you doing up so early, we have a break for a few weeks.." He mumbled.  
"I..uh..Sorry to wake you Hazza...Just go back to sleep, I'm gunna take a shower.." Louis rambled and quickly made his way through the room to the bath. He stripped out of his boxers and turned the water on.  
That could've been bad, having Harry see that. Louis stood beneath the warm cascading water over his flat tummy, crotch, and rolls down his legs in droplets. Louis hummed a little, his muscles visibly relaxed as he did. Most of his best thinking always came out in the shower, maybe that was true for almost anyone. The only reason it was this way, was because he felt secure and safe behind the thin plastic shower curtain. It was the only place he ever got any privacy anymore. No one in their right mind would walk into the shower with Louis in it. At least he thought so.  
Ever since 2010, Louis' life has been all over every single magazine, girls walls, websites, it's like no matter where he went, everyone knew who he was. Nothing was sacred anymore to anyone. Maybe the rest of the boys didn't care if every single one of their secrets ended up splashed on the front page of New York Times, but Louis did. He didn't want people finding out that the feelings he tried to get rid of for Harry were still growing and burning deep inside him. He thought the would've gone away by now, that they were just puppy love. He couldn't possibly be gay, he had a girlfriend for god's sake, but every time Harry walked into the room, Louis' heart stopped. The way Harry's curls laid on his head and bounced as he walked, or how his emerald eyes seemed to twinkle brighter when he was looking at Louis. His smile that always appeared when Louis said good morning, or how warm he felt pressed against Louis' torso when they cuddled at night in front of a tele, watching the same movies over and over again. How he always changed the words to their songs to fit how he felt about Louis, just everything he did. This boy was breaking his heart and mending it at the same time. It was unbelievable the hold Harry had on Louis, and yet, the more he thought about it, the more Louis realized that he liked it.  
Louis liked how no matter what Harry said, his legs would get tingly and his heart would thump faster. He loved how just a simple hello could turn him into a pile of mush. Louis loved that Harry could tell him whatever, and Louis would oblige. It was like Louis was Harry's slave but he didn't know. Louis was hooked on Harry and he didn't care. Of course he's not going to go off and tell almost everyone he knows that he's gay for THE Harry Styles, but he could tell a few of his best mates. Liam, Niall, Zayn, maybe even Luke, a friend back home, some people he knows would help him through this mess of having a fake girlfriend, finding time to make Harry his boyfriend and then of course, handling management. He'd handle them when the time came, he was sure they wouldn't be too thrilled about it, but that's not going to calm the butterflies in his stomach.  
By the time Louis mentally walked out of his thinking montage, the water had turned colder, and he could hear the bathroom sink running. He heard the distinct sound of someone brushing their teeth and he shut the shower head off.   
"Almost done? I assume by the fog that the water must be cold and you've been in there for almost an hour." Harry chuckle between mouthfuls of foamy tooth paste.  
"I'm finished now hand me the towel you bloke." Louis laughed, hiding his bottom half behind the shower curtain. Harry just shook his head and pulled the towel away.  
"Harry!" Louis whined and tried to reach for the towel without slipping. He didn't succeed so he stepped out of the shower, the curtain still wrapped around his waist, just long enough to hid his slightly hard member.  
"Harry quit playing and give me the fucking towel." Louis giggled a little. His giggle rang through the bathroom and he blushed a little, a hand reaching up to cover his mouth.  
"You'll just have to step out of that curtain to come get it..." Harry teased. Louis sighed and looked around the bathroom to find something, anything, that he could cover over himself just long enough to get the fluffy white towel he oh-so wanted badly. With nothing within reach, he cupped himself behind his left hand and walked forward. He could feel Harry's stare zero in on the one spot he was trying to hard to hide.  
"Why are you hiding Lou? We're both boys here." Harry teased again.  
"Yes I know, but that doesn't mean I'm going to give you a full frontal view of what I have to offer." Louis teased back. Within second, Harry had Louis backed against the wall.  
"And if I want the full frontal view?" He asked.  
"I..um well..i uh.." Louis stuttered. Harry just laughed and gave the towel to Louis before walking out. 'What..the hell...was that..' Louis thought to himself. Harry just made an attempt to see Louis naked, and hinted that he did want to see it. Louis wrapped the towel around his waist and slowly crept out of the bathroom. Harry wasn't in the room, but there was a walk in closet that he could be hiding in. So Louis quickly grabbed out boxers and some skinny jeans. Just as he was about to pull on his boxers, Harry had him pinned again. Only this time was different.  
Louis looked up into Harry's eyes, a bit startled. He was about to say something just as Harry's lips cut him off. Harry's soft lips moved against Louis' pinks ones. Louis didn't mean to kiss back, but he wanted it so bad, that his body decided to act on its own. All too soon, Harry pulls away and looks into Louis eyes. Louis voice tries to speak, but it's caught in the back of his throat as he stares into Harry's eyes. The emotions that Louis sees are confusing and relieving. He sees confusion, happiness, scared, maybe even a little of 'wtf' but most of all, he sees love and that's all he needs to focus on.   
Suddenly Harry pulls away and clears his throat, "I'm...gunna go meet the boys downstairs, I'll tell them that you slept in a little late alright?" Louis nods as Harry leaves the room.  
A soft click of the door is an all to horrible reminder that Louis was alone, is alone. Louis has so many thoughts swirling around his head as he pulls on his clothing and Vans. Why did Harry kiss him, why did he seem afraid? Why did he leave so soon? So many questions, so little time to find the answers. The only question that kept floating to the front of his mind was, if Louis was supposedly straight, why did he kiss back?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I am so sorry this is so short, I didn't know how to start the story off. Well, this story was brewed up by two people over tumblr, so I'll sign off with my tumblr name. Anyway, this may or may not be my first story! :P It'll probably be the first one that I will finish, not alone obviously. I will be doing Louis' point of view, and my friend (3words-larryisreal) will be doing Harry's. Anyway! Thank you for listening to my stupid short rant. Okay!  
> ~SubmitToLarry


End file.
